Send Them Up in Flames
by Skewbald
Summary: It's been a year since the events of X3. Logan, Ororo, and Hank have managed to hold the school together, but will a simple mission, new mutant, and a rising threat push the remaining X-Men to the edge? First X-Men fic, feedback greatly appreciated!
1. Found

First X-Men fic, yay! I'm a huge X-Men fan, and have decided to try a story featuring some of my own OC's. Takes place after X3, focuses mainly on Storm and Wolverine (future RoLo?). First chapter doesn't give much, but should I continue with the story? I love any and all feedback!

* * *

The cold, metal floor stretched for another hundred feet before them until it was met by a door. A tall, vault-like door that held so many secrets behind it. Continuing down the dimly lit hallway, Logan stopped just a few feet in front of it.

"Wolverine, what is it?"

Logan however didn't hear the question, as he focused his enhanced senses. He heard the usual mechanic buzz of distant computers. Smelt the overpowering stench of some sterile cleaner or another. Felt the easy vibrations of working machines underneath his feet. But then there was something else. Something hidden behind these other noises. A faint drip, then another drip, followed by a shallow breath. Memories came crashing back into his mind. He clenched his fist, and then turned to the woman standing beside him.

"Storm, I don't think they just have computers and papers here. There's somethin' past that door that ain't a machine."

"Are you sure? Beast did a lot of research and snooping. He discovered no traces of live mutant experimentation…"

"I'm sure," Wolverine growled with disgust.

Ororo pondered Logan's claim. If this facility was actively experimenting on mutants, then the tables had just been turned.

Beast had done a thorough thermal scan of the facility before Storm and Wolverine had entered it. It showed the building that housed the desired files was slightly empty of life, save for what they assumed were four guards. Three of those guards had already been silently taken down. The facility itself was just a small research front, where Beast had suspected the mutant terrorist group known as Volatile housed their collected research. The building of which Storm and Wolverine now occupied was thought to be housing the known research on the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. Storm feared that if the terrorist group did have any strong research on the Institute, then they would also have a plan on what to do with it. Volatile was a large collection of anti-mutant hell raisers that weren't afraid to kill hundreds of innocent mutants. They'd already committed crimes that allowed them to claim the murders of twenty-one mutants, and the X-Men now had a right to intervene and had no plans on allowing the number of deaths to rise. As Storm had claimed at the last team meeting, there would be no more bloodshed at the hands of ludicrous monsters.

Ororo was pulled from her thoughts as she saw Logan move to the door. A single blade slid from his fist, and he slipped it into the narrow space between the two door panels.

"You ready darlin'? I don't smell no one else in there."

"Ready as I'll ever be," Ororo replied, taking a deep breath. She focused her mind back on the mission: attain the files. She doubted there was a mutant behind that door, but if there was, then they would not touch it but instead take note of it for later. It was best to stay quiet for now, off the radars of the government and Volatile.

Logan used the strength that came easily to him and pushed the metal doors open. He took a few steps into the room and stopped, his amber eyes scanning the scene before them. Ororo walked up beside him and drew in a breath. In the center of the room stood a large, cylinder tank that stretched from floor to ceiling. Incased in the mint green colored water of the tank was a girl. Ororo guessed she was no older than twenty, her young face seeming at rest with her eyes closed and shallow, slow breathing. A mask covered her mouth, no doubt an oxygen mask. Black tresses of hair floated around her face, giving the effect of a doll that had peacefully floated to the bottom of a lake. She wore only a small black tank top and black shorts, with wires and needles sticking out of her arms and torso.

"This ain't right, 'Ro" Logan growled from next to her. However, Ororo didn't seem to hear as she walked up to the tank and placed her hand on the chilled glass, her eyes focused on the girls face. Tendrils of cold air floated around the tank, chilling Ororo to the bone. She stood there for a few minutes, not saying a word. Logan just watched, unsure of what to do.

"This child…there is something about her Logan…she doesn't belong here…"

It was a faint whisper, but Logan easily picked it up with his hearing.

"Storm, is this really the best choice? Let's get the files and get out of here, we shouldn't raise any alarms."

"The Wolverine, being the logical one? Hmmm, the school really has done something to you," she said with a slight smirk, stepping back from the tank. However, as she turned back to Logan, she glimpsed something from the corner of her eye. She turned back around to see that the girl in the tank now had her eyes open. They were a captivating violet, but were then quickly replaced as her eyes filled sparkling silver. Ororo staggered back to stand next to Logan, the two of them just staring at the girl. The room then filled with the eerie sound of cracking glass. Logan growled and extended his claws, but Ororo remained transfixed on the tank. The glass was cracking slowly, water starting to leak out and pool on the floor. In one quick burst, the whole tank crumbled to the floor, glass shattering everywhere. The girl fell to her knees in the pool of water. There were a few moments of complete silence.

"Hey kid, you alright?" Logan finally asked, taking a step forward.

"We aren't here to hurt you, we are X-Men. We help and protect mutants like you," Ororo stated, staying where she was. The girl remained still.

"We…need to…get out of here…now," the girl said breathlessly, bringing her head up. Her eyes still blazed the intense silver, but this time there was a hint of violet to them. Her brows were knotted in anger, her jawline tight.

As if on cue, there was a low rumbling as the ground below them started to shake.

"That's our cue 'Ro, lets go!" Logan growled, turning back towards the door.

"What of the files? And the girl?!"

"I'll be out in a minute," the girl said as she got to her feet. "Go!" she yelled, turning and running to the other side of the room and disappearing through a smaller wooden door.

"Do we follow her?" Ororo asked, turning to Logan.

"Nope, main exit is this way darlin'. We better go, I think this place is gonna blow. Bet it's a goddam trap! I bet there's not even anything in these cabinets," Logan said, running to a cabinet and jerking it open. Every drawer was empty. Rage filled his body at their stupidity for thinking it would be this easy.

"Let's go Logan!" Ororo yelled, already standing in the doorway. He ran over and together the two of them sprinted from the room and back down the empty hall. An alarm started to blare throughout the emptiness. Rounding the final bend, the two were met with a dozen guards. Wolverine wasted no time in extending his claws and taking to slashing at the one closest. Ororo took a deep breath and summoned some gale force winds in the small space, sending a few of the guards flying backwards into the others. As she was about to let out a few small bursts of lightning, another dozen guards rounded the corner. Logan let out a feral growl and flung the lifeless and bloodied body of a guard to the floor. Crouching down and ready to pounce, he noticed the change of expression on the guards faces. What was determination a minute ago was now utter fear. Logan turned and saw the girl running towards them, her hands…on _fire?!_ He watched as the girl swiftly lifted her palms, red and silver balls of fire spouting out and racing for the oncoming guards. Logan lunged across the hall, grabbing Ororo around the midsection and dropping them down to the floor as the large balls of fire whizzed by just over their heads. His arm still around Ororo, he bounced up and helped her to her feet, watching as the fire made contact with the guards and sent them flying into the walls. Not one was left standing.

"Sorry," came a soft voice. Logan turned just as the girl ran past him with…was that…a _leopard_ at her heels? He blinked but it was still there, running at her same pace. Reaching the farthest wall, the girl stopped.

"I don't think we have time to find an exit," she said, balling her hands into fists. A blazing silver fire erupted in her hands. Laying her hands on the bare metal wall, the intensity of the flames increased. Metal started to melt away beneath her touch, and in a minute she had made a decent sized hole that they could all jump through. Not waiting another minute, the girl slipped through the hole, the leopard right behind her.

"Guess we're followin' her then," said Logan, hopping through the hole. Ororo followed behind him and was instantly greeted by the cold air of the night. Summoning the winds, she lifted herself into the air. Logan took off at a run, still following the girl as they ran through the empty field. Ororo followed above him, gliding on the winds. As they reached the edge of the field, the girl stopped, resting her back against a large pine tree. Logan stopped as well and Ororo eased herself to the ground next to him. At the sound of increased rumbling, they all looked to the small cluster of buildings and watched as there was a moment of silence followed by a loud BOOM. Debris and smoke flew into the once still night sky. Flames encompassed the compound, the buildings burning to the ground.

Logan whistled and turned to the girl. As he was about to say something, the girl gasped and collapsed to the ground. The leopard seemed to faint as well, as it staggered and fell down next to the girl.

"This kids got a lot o' explain' ta do," Logan stated, stooping and picking the girl up. "Take her back to the mansion, 'Ro?"

Ororo mulled the question over in her head. What else were they to do with her?

"Yes, let's put her and her…leopard…in the Blackbird and get out of here. I'll call Hank as soon as we leave."


	2. 2: Awake

So sorry for the long wait until chapter 2! I lost inspiration for a looooooong while, and was just too busy with school and what not. But alas, I have found new inspiration and have written out the whole outline, so I actually know where this story is going now. Hopefully updates will be weekly! Reviews are always grateful, this is my first X-Men fic and I know it can use some fixing haha. Enjoy!

* * *

Logan really hated the Med Lab. Not only did the stench of blood that always lingered chill him to his adamantium laced bones, but the memories of a certain Jean Grey. It pained his cold, cold heart. He had killed her. He told himself he loved her and then he killed her. He often found himself wondering if it were really love, or just the Phoenix toying with his mind and emotions.

He was torn from his inner ramblings when he reached the Med Lab doors. Looking through the clear glass, he saw that the curtain was pulled around the only occupied bed, the bed on the far right. Ororo had called him just ten minutes ago, telling him that the new guest would be waking soon. Upon their arrival back to the mansion the previous night, they'd rushed the girl and her leopard to the Med Lab where Hank was waiting. Logan was never one for playing doctor, so he'd gone up to his room, leaving the medicine crap to Hank and Ororo. Logan wondered why the girl had been in the Med Lab all night, and why she was now just waking up. He continued to stare at the curtain beyond the glass doors, not sure if he should enter or wait for Ororo to step out and get him.

As if reading his mind, Ororo stepped out from behind the curtain and met his gaze. She gave him a small nod, so he willed his legs to step forward. The doors whizzed open and he was met by a blast of cold air.

"Shit, why's it so cold in here?" he growled, catching Ororo's un-amused frown. "I know, I know. Watch my language." Ororo rolled her eyes and turned back to the curtain, Logan right behind her with a smirk plastered on his lips. Stepping behind the curtain, he was greeted by the furry blue face of Hank McCoy.

"Hank," he said, shaking the giant, furry hand.

"Logan! Glad you've come to see our patient. What a marvelous young woman she is, too."

"So, why'd she faint?"

"Well, I located a small device that had been implanted in her upper arm. By taking some of this young woman's blood, I was able to detract that the device emitted a very high dose of someone's homemade tranquilizer. My guess is that once she stepped into the forest, she went out of the boundaries of the facility and it triggered the device to go off. Genius in design really, it was quite hard to find and remove. Luckily, Ms. Pride was willing to assist and we had it out in a matter of hours. Otherwise, the young lady you rescued is doing fine. No sign of serious injury. However, they were most definitely conducting some sort of experiment. She has puncture wounds from various sized needles all over her arms, legs, and torso. They've healed well, faster than I'd expect actually. Most all have disappeared from her legs."

"Hmph. So she's gotta healin' factor?"

"Possibly. That or some other mutation. Ororo had said something about bright silver flames?"

"Yeah, her hands caught fire and she threw some good size fireballs. Not regular fire though, it was dark red with silver."

"And very destructive," spoke Ororo.

"Fascinating. Her body radiates so much heat, which is why it's so cold in here. She also has peculiar blood cells. I noticed the blood from her smaller wounds was almost a purple hint instead of a solid red."

As Hank finished his assessment, the girl stretched her arms and legs. With a groan, her violet eyes flew open, only to be closed tightly once again.

"Shit, it's bright in here," she mumbled, opening her eyes slowly this time. Her eyes swept over the three faces looking down at her. "Sorry, but where am I?"

"You're in the Med Lab at the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. Do you remember anything? The anesthesia they had you on was rather strong," said Beast, looking down at the girl with his glasses on the bridge of his nose and a clipboard in hand.

"Yes, I remember. They used the anesthesia on me often, I'm used to it. Who are you?"

"I am Dr. Hank McCoy, an X-Men and government official. This dashing lady is Ororo Munroe, also known as Storm, the headmistress of this fine establishment. And the gentleman with the wild hair is Logan, a.k.a. Wolverine. He's a teacher here."

"I know of the X-Men. So you brought me here from the compound?"

"Yes, Ororo and Logan brought you here. What is your name, dear?"

"Eva. Eva Leander."

"Nice to meet you Miss Leander. Would you care to-"

"Wait. Sorry to interrupt, but where is Val?"

Logan took in the girl's sudden change of features. She seemed worried, fearful almost. Val had to be her leopard.

"He's being monitored in my lab. Would you care to go see him? Perhaps he is awake as well."

"Yes please."

Hank helped the girl ease off the examination table. Her legs shook for a brief moment, but she set her jaw tight and took a few steps, determined not to look weak in front of the small group of heroes. Hank set a furry hand on her shoulder and led her slowly from the Med Lab, exiting and turning down the corridor to his personal lab.

With them gone from the room, Logan looked to Ororo. Her eyes seemed sad, and heavy black bags sat beneath them. "'Ro, when's the last time ya had some sleep?"

"Nonsense Logan, I have gotten enough sleep."

"You were up all night learning about the girl, huh?"

Ororo sighed and cast her eyes to the hard metal floor. This man always knew what she was up to, it was infuriating. "Yes. She had a good life, until about three years ago. Volatile broke into her father's mansion in Massachusetts. Murdered him and her brother, took her along with them. That's all I got from her classified file. Of course, it wasn't mentioned that Volatile had taken her, but who else would? That's where we rescued her from, after all."

Logan regarded her words. "How old is she?"

"22." Logan let out a small growl and stalked towards the doors, Ororo right behind him.

"So who was her dad?"

"A very wealthy business owner. From what I understand, he knew Charles…" her voice trailed off, her eyes miles away from the corridor they walked down. The rest of the walk to Hank's lab was a silent one. Striding quietly into the lab, they saw the leopard lying on his back, Eva scratching his belly as Hank read some figures off a chart he held.

"…quite a remarkable thing, really." Logan and Ororo had only caught the end of his sentence.

"What's that, Hank?"

"Oh! Well, it seems Val here is a genetically enhanced specimen. Many of his traits are uncharacteristic to a normal cat his size. He was a lab experiment, you say?" Hank asked now, looking to the young girl.

"Yes," she answered, looking to Hank. Logan studied her closely as the two continued to talk of the cat. Her dark lilac eyes were dull and tired it seemed, but she had her jaw set and her nose high, trying to fight the weariness. Her black hair had grown tangled during her short time with them, but it hung below her shoulders and was colored the deepest black. Her skin was pale, her hands shaking slightly. He thought she looked a bit skinny, and wondered when her last real meal was. Looking to his side, he noticed Ororo also observing the girl.

With the conversation of the cat ending, Hank looked to Ororo. He held that question in his eye, the same question Logan had been asking himself this whole time; what do they do with her now? Ororo took the hint.

"Eva, do you have family to go to?" Ororo asked calmly, her mother hen instincts kicking in.

"I'm afraid not. I only had my dad and brother. I have an uncle, but I've never met him…"

"Well, I'd like to give you the offer to stay here at the Institute. We are all mutants here, and we learn to embrace it and use our gifts to our best abilities for the best causes. You are welcome to stay until you feel you are ready to leave. And if you'd rather stay, we can always offer you a permanent home."

The girl was slightly taken aback by Ororo's words. She had always only known one home, and when that had been taken from her, she didn't know what to do, where to go. She was at a loss of words.

"I will allow you a while to think about my words. For now, would you and Val like a room? I can imagine you're rather drowsy. Or perhaps you're hungry, then we can head to the kitchen?"

"A room would be fantastic actually. Thank you."

"Very well. Come, I will show you to your room. Tomorrow we can speak of past occurrences."

The girl just nodded and followed her out of the lab, Val close at her heels.

"So Hank, what d'ya think of the girl?"

"She's quite remarkable Logan. I can't wait to see what her mutant abilities fully entail. I do believe we could have gained ourselves an important new member of the X-Men. What do you think of her?"

"I don't know. I just think there's something off with her. I guess we can only wait and see."

"Precisely my friend. Now, I do have some research to do. Care to explain to me what went down at the compound?"

Logan huffed and went over the events of the previous night. "It was a trap Hank. They knew we were coming, they wanted us to find the girl."

"Perhaps they did. But for what reason?"

"I don't know. I don't know how she fits into any of this shit. Why would they give her up? The guards were terrified of her. And it couldn't of been an accident, them leaving her there. The whole place was rigged to blow."

"Perhaps their plans are more sinister…"Hank murmured, stroking his chin. He kept his voice low as he continued. "I do remember finding out a small bit of knowledge. It's supposed that an anti-mutant group is trying to perfect a control serum, one that can control a host mutant. Dictate their every move. How this is done is unknown. But I wouldn't doubt Volatile had a part in it. Perhaps this is them planting their seed…"

Logan eyed Hank warily. "If so, how'd we know the girl is in on it?"

"Well Logan, I don't think the means of control would be voluntary. I'll have to review the scans I did of her body, look for anything that could be a device of some sort. Check her blood for traces of any suspicious elements. This will take several days of course, so we should watch her carefully. Perhaps she'll even let me do a few sessions with her. I'd like to find out more about her background, the lab she was kept in, her abilities. She seems willing to cooperate. And I have this irksome gut feeling that she has much power bottled up in that pretty little head."

"Yeah, I got the same feelin'."

"Of course, we'll also have to talk with Ororo. See what she thinks."

"I know what 'Ro will say. She'll defend the girl, but she'll be cautious. I'll talk with her after dinner."

"What is this, Logan growing attached to the headmistress? It seems you two have become good friends since the events of last year."

"I guess," Logan mumbled, looking at the floor. "Someone needs to help her keep the rugrats in place. Couldn't leave her ta do it by herself." With that, Logan straightened and walked from the room, his eyes never meeting Hanks.

"Hmph. Things sure have gotten a bit weird since I've been in D.C." Hank chuckled, turning to his computer.


End file.
